Rock Me
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Little smut I got inspired to write just now (: RileyStreet xx


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Im staying with Chord tonight because he just got back from a trip to Nashville to spend time with his family while I went to L.A and spent time with mine. I pulled up in my car, got out and began to walk towards his apartment, but Nash stopped me.

"Hey Amber!" He said, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Nash." I smiled.

"Chord's in here." He motioned me towards Chord's apartment.

When I got inside Chord jumped up from the couch and kissed me.

"I've missed you so much." He smiled and kissed my lips again.

"I missed you too babe." I giggled and sat on the couch.

Nash walked in and hand us both a drink. I took it and smiled.

"So tell me about Nashville." I asked.

"It was fun. Although I would've loved if you were there with me. You could've met my parents and sisters." He frowned.

Nash looked at both of us and laughed.

"It's getting pretty late bro, I'm gonna go." He jumped up.

...

I decided to get ready for bed while Chord took a shower. I walked my naked self into his closet and start to look for the pants and shirt of his that I wear when I stay. I searched everywhere, but could'nt find them. I ran across an old baseball shirt from his highschool uniform that read "Overstreet" on the back, and put it on. It was like a gown on me so I didn't bother finding pants.

I walked out of his closet and sat down on his bed. He walked in with some sweats on, no shirt, and his hair still wet and he sat down beside me.

"Hey I remember that thing." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I'm hungry." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Me too. Wait here, I'll go fix us something." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pizza from the freezer. When the oven heated up I slid it in carefully, cautious not to burn myself.

While I was bent over, I felt Chord put his arms around my waist, and I stood up. He put his lips on my neck and I faced him.

"I really missed you babe." He laughed.

"I missed you too Chord." I seperated the space between us and put my arms around his neck.

"I," He kissed me, "can't," another kiss, "stand," kiss, "being," kiss, "away," again, "from," He licked my lips teasingly, "you."

I shivered lightly and he grabbed my face and kissed me again. Our tongues played and his hands moved to my hips pulling the jersey up a little. The kisses got deeper and deeper. I could feel him growing against my thigh and I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." He said before I moved my hand down his pants and started to play with his cock.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, moving my hand up and down. He groaned with pleasure.

"Faster!" He demanded, I obeyed and did as he said. I felt his muscles him start to tense up, I stopped. He got on top of the kitchen counter and slid his pants down. He laid flat and I climbed on top of him, straddling him. He winked at me for not wearing any panties, then he positioned himself between my thighs. He kept eye contact as he guided himself between my folds and entered me.

I leaned over, so my face was in his neck as he stayed still for a moment and letting me adjust. I forgot how good he felt inside me, his cock growing inside me. He picked up the pace and I sat back up straight.

He bit his bottom lip and grabbed my hips.

"Fuckk baby you feel so good. Tell me whose making you feel this fucking good." He said.

"You baby, your-" I started before my sentence was interrupted my a loud scream as I squirted on his cock.

He slowed down a little and moaned softly.

"I'm not letting you cum until you say my name, let the neighbors know my name." He said, thrusting fast inside me.

"CHORD ! OH MY FUCKI- OH MY GOD CHORD YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD INSIDE ME ! PLEASE DONT STOP !" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Damn baby, your pussy is so tight. I fucking love you so much." He said before groaning loudly.

I could feel myself getting close and I could tell he was too. He lifted his hands to play with my bouncing breasts, and with one last hard thrust we both screamed with pleasure. He pulled out and sat up, beside me.

"Do you smell that?" I looked up,

"SHIT! The pizza!" He said running over and pulled it out of the oven. It was extremely burnt, so we decide to get take out. While we waited for the food to get there we sat at the table.

Chord looked over at the place where we just had sex and his mouth dropped. I look at him confused,

"What?" I asked.

"Baby, do you see that?" He asked causing me to look over and find a crack in the table that wasn't there before.

"Guess we'll have to go shopping for a stronger table tomorrow." He winked.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
